


Repressed and...

by C_C



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen points out that no matter how well he can see sometimes Jim is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressed and...

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiger I think. Stretching the old writing muscles my dear, trying something new format wise.  
> ooc-ness abounds I'm sure. Just a bit of a rabid plot bunny expressed in an elemental script format. But I liked it, maybe somebody else will too.

~~Evening. Ballroom. Jim and Stephen sit at a table on the edge of the dance floor. Blair is dancing with a brunette who is laughing at his story.~~

Stephen: Wait a minute Jimmy, you`re telling me you`re not sleeping with the kid?

Jim: No Stephen, I`m not. He`s straight, new girl every week.

Stephen: But you`ve lived together for _years._ You vacation together. You bicker over the grocery list and whose turn it is to cook. He wears your _clothes_ for Christ's sake!

Jim: And I let him because I`m deeply smitten. Hell, let`s be honest, I`m in love with him. But none of that makes him interested. If he was I`d be all over him, all hours of the night and day.

Stephen: Jim, he worships you. Stares at you like the last glass of water in a million miles of desert. He called Sally for your favorite recipes, and from what I understand spent Christmas day making them. Last time you were in the hospital I came over to check on him and he was asleep upstairs clutching what I have to assume is your pillow.

Jim: He was not. He wouldn`t. And I`d know if he had...

Stephen: You`re both fucking dense Jimmy.

Jim: You`re full of it Stephen. Besides, why do you care?

Stephen: First of all I care because I hate to see my only brother being a dip shit when happiness is a flight of stairs away. And secondly I care because he`s out there dancing with my fianc, and you know he`s a walking ball of charm. If you`re too dumb to catch the clue that he`s in love with you he might just look for somebody else and I don`t want it to be Katie. I couldn't compete.

Jim: He's not interested in Katie.

Stephen: How can you tell?

Jim: He`s telling Stephen stories for one.

Stephen: Stephen stories?

Jim: Stories about stupid things you`ve done in our presence over the years. As opposed to Blair stories, about how he once took out a perp with a vending machine, or how he saved a nun and three orphans from a car bomb without the children even knowing anything was wrong.

Stephen: You`ve got it _Bad_. That`s the way my secretary talks about her husband when her unexpectedly takes her out on romantic dates.

Jim: (Shrugs) Like I said I`m in love with him, I don`t deny it. And the cop thing... turns my crank a little. Yes, he does it to help people. Because he wants to. Because he`s good at it. But he also does it for me, and there`s something exciting in that.

Stephen: That, brother dear, was just too much information. So he`s chatting me up to Katie then?

Jim: Oh no. He`s being merciless. Telling her about the paint roller incident.

Stephen: Am I going to have to apologize about the damn hardwood floor again?

Jim: I don`t think so. But I do believe you`ll be hiring a handyman anytime you need something painted.

Stephen: Neither one of you is funny.

Jim: He`s bringing Katie back, says he needs a drink.

Stephen: And he`s staring directly at you. With about sixteen beautiful women trying to catch his eye. What does he have do, wear a big sign that says `I`m in love with James Joseph Ellison'?

Jim: Good god you`re a tenacious bastard. (Blair and Katie arrive) Just drop it already.

Blair: Just drop what already Jim?

Jim: Nothing Chief, Stephen was just extolling the virtues of marriage and telling me I need to settle down again.

Katie: Stevie leave him alone. They`re plenty settled. You just want to stop your father`s constant hints about grandchildren by distracting him.

Blair: Besides man, your own wedding isn't that far off, shouldn't you be stressing about it?

Stephen: It`s no fair that you three are all against me here.

Katie: (Pulls Stephen out of his chair) Come dance with me Stevie, Blair says he`s tired and needs a break.

Jim: Wanna drink Chief? (Pushes a glass of water toward Blair)

Blair: Thanks Jim. You ever consider it?

Blair: (Seeing that Jim isn`t following) Getting married again I mean.

Jim: No. Settling down again sure. But the whole room full of people I hardly know taking bets as to how long it`ll last thing just doesn`t appeal to me, you know? If you love somebody do you really need that piece of paper to prove it?

Blair: I don't, no.

Jim: What about you Chief, ever thought about getting married?

(Blair is silent and quickly suppresses a hurt look)

Jim: Clearly I put my foot in my mouth there, but I honestly don't know how.

Blair: I don`t think you want to hear it man.

Jim: If it`s on your mind I want to know.

Blair: (Blushes) I... I kinda consider myself married already...

Jim: You... I... The only person you`re that close to is me. Blair, are you saying you consider us married?

Blair: Told you that you didn`t want to know man.

Jim: You do realize that if we`re married we need some serious counseling don`t you?

Blair: Huh?

Jim: Cause it is really repressed and fucked up for us to be sleeping on different floors and not ever having sex if we`re married Chief.

Blair: I think I passed out from dehydration and am having one hell of a fever dream here.

Jim: Nope, your temperature is just fine Chief.

Blair: Jim you have to be absolutely, one-hundred percent honest and crystal clear with me here. I admitted to feeling like we`re married, to each other. You heard that, right?

Jim: Yes.

Blair: You understood that was what I meant?

Jim: Yes.

Blair: And you told me we need marriage counseling then, correct?

Jim: Yup.

Blair: Because we`re (stressing each word) Not Having Sex.

Jim: That`s what I said Chief.

Blair: Meaning you want to have sex with me? You like the idea that we`re married?

Jim: More than I could ever say and yes, very much so.

Blair: And Stephen was giving you shit because he didn`t believe we could both be so stupid?

Jim: I can see why they call you a genius Babe.

Blair: Excuse me a minute, I gotta go kiss your brother and then drag you home to fix that no sex problem.

Jim: Finally a plan I can whole-heartedly agree with. (Stands up gathering both their jackets and watching as Blair does just as he said.)

* * *

End

Repressed and. by Christine: JaxD@opendiary.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
